Janga
Janga, also known as Poison Claws Janga, is a foul-mouthed, maniacal being dressed in purple who seeks to harvest nightmares and use them for his own sinister purpose. The Darken Gathering Despite his cowardly nature, Janga is rather ruthless to use it to bring down his foes and makes fun of their comrades deaths like Guntz for killing his father Butz. Janga kidnaps Guntz mother Roseiz, giving Guntz a choice to not follow him or his mother died, either way Janga was perfectly okay with killing either of them as he used that hesitation to shoot upon Guntz with his father's gun as he finds it amusing for Guntz to die an ironic death to make it look like his father had killed him cold-blooded from his own hands to add insult to his failure. He wanted the darkness of nahatomb to obtain the nightmares from him to fuel his own schemes and to do this, he had to awaken him. The werecat was unable to reach that goal however and ended up defeated by Guntz. Janga had begged Guntz to spare his life, convincing him he is not worth killing. With his advantage working, Janga made one last attempt to kill Guntz with his poisonous claws with Klonoa getting in his way as he took the attack, ending up poisoned instead of his friend. Guntz shot Janga in return as the werecat clutched onto his injuries and taunted Guntz that his best friend is going to join his father soon, falling down into the dark abyss off a cliff from getting too ignorant in not paying attention to his surroundings, Darkonda had Captain Pollution rescue Janga from his near death and ordered Pollution to bring him to the lab where Dr.Pestus will treat his injuries. Fully healed, Darkonda gives Janga the time of his life by offering him all the cat-women in the multi-universe and a huge army at his disposal for him to pillage valuables from the universes, if he joins. Accepting his offer, Janga bursts out in joy as it will be his day in having fun ruling the universe his own way, after he celebrated briefly of becoming a member of the group, he was then promoted by Darkonda as his Fourth in Command as he likes the way Janga is able to trick his foes and become scary with his murderous nature from his cute looking disguise. Janga will be fighting his main rivals in Meister of War to pay them back for stopping him and Joka from obtaining the power of The Goddess Ishtar. Recently Janga has developed a huge crush on Gatomon wanting to kidnap the rookie cat digimon to be his lover. Janga later got handpicked by Fenghuang to be a member of The Dark Furious Five. Enemies Janga labels these characters as his main enemies since they interfered in his schemes with Joka and Lord Raptor from Namco X Capcom crossover game. For that he holds a grudge against these characters wanting to make them suffer the most. Main Enemies: Gatomon (His Crush), Klonoa, Guntz, Reiji, Xiaomu, Ryu (Street Fighter), Ken (Street Fighter), Heihachi Mishima, Arthur (Ghosts N Goblins), Strider Hiryu, Chun-Li, Cammy, Sakura (Street Fighter), Taki, Mega Man Volnutt, and Roll Caskett. Gallery janga3.png|Janga laughing in sadistic glee to his enemies. janga.png janga_scary_by_lovedraw19-d47bsb9.jpg janga1.png janga4.jpg Janga_sprites.png Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Darkonda's Commanders Category:Thieves Category:Traitors Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Gun Users Category:Claw Wielders Category:Poisoners Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Hat Wearer Category:Scar Barers Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Cowards Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Villains Category:Replicators Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourth in Command Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:The Dark Furious Five Category:Characters that hail from the Klonoa Universe Category:Hell Councils Category:Cats Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Enforcer Category:Jerks Category:Selfish Characters Category:Foul-mouthed Characters